


inside our home

by Anna_Blossom



Series: Shipwatch 2017 [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Blossom/pseuds/Anna_Blossom
Summary: “Look at you, learning so fast,” Ana pinches her cheek, pride written all over her face. Fareeha beams at the praise, puffing her chest. Ana looks up and catches Reinhardt smiling at them with no small amount of fondness. She smiles back. “Of course, you do have a wonderful teacher.”DAY 2 - Domestic





	inside our home

“Ten!”

“Yes, little one,” Reinhardt puts down the tiny flashcard and shows her a new one. “And this?”

“Elven!” Fareeha bounces in her seat, kicking her legs.

“Eleven,” he leans forward as he enunciates the word. “Now you say it.”

“E-le-ven,” she repeats, tongue sticking out, and he chuckles.

“Very good!” He flips to the next number. “And this?”

“Twoteen!”

Reinhardt bursts into laughter, shaking his head. “No, this,” he points at the number, “is twelve. Now say it again.”

“Twoteen.”

“Twelve, Fareeha. Tuh-wel-vuh.”

“Tuh-wel-vuh?”

“Twelve.”

“Twelve.”

“Yes, that’s right! Now,” he points at the flashcard again, “what number is this?”

“Twoteen!”

His face goes blank, and he stares at her for a moment; Fareeha stares back with the same expression for a full ten seconds, before her face splits into a mischievous grin and she breaks into a fit of giggles. Reinhardt sighs and shakes his head, but smiles encouragingly anyway, ruffling her hair, murmuring, “Little rascal.”

A click sounds out behind them, followed by the sound of the door opening.

“Mama!”

She bounces off her seat, running towards Ana at full toddler speed. Ana laughs, putting down her duffel bag and easily lifting her daughter up.

“Oh, how I missed you, _habibti_!” Ana brushes their noses together, making Fareeha giggle. “ _You didn’t cause Reinhardt any trouble now, did you?_ ” she asks, speaking in Arabic.

“ _No, mama! I was learning English!_ One, two, three…” she begins, counting her fingers as she goes, finishing up to ten. “ _There was more, but I forget._ ”

“ _Look at you, learning so fast,_ ” Ana pinches her cheek, pride written all over her face. Fareeha beams at the praise, puffing her chest. Ana looks up and catches Reinhardt smiling at them with no small amount of fondness. She smiles back. “Of course, you do have a wonderful teacher.”

At that, Reinhardt stands up. “Not as wonderful as you are, my dear.” He pulls her into a kiss, humming happily until Fareeha’s ‘ew’ breaks them apart. Her scrunched face makes them both laugh, Reinhardt ruffling her hair until she pulls on his long blonde locks to get him to stop.

When he looks up, Ana’s watching them, wearing an expression so soft and tender it makes Reinhardt fall in love all over again. He leans forward, kisses her again despite Fareeha’s protests.

“Welcome home, _mein leibling_.”


End file.
